Thermoplastic molding compositions are being used in a wide variety of applications because of their attractive profile of mechanical and physical properties. A key property for many applications is the transparency of the composition. Blends of polycarbonates and polybutylene terephthalate (herein PBT) are known and compositions containing the blend are characterized by high impact and chemical resistance properties. It has been the experience of workers in the art that blends of PBT and polycarbonate are opaque.
A commercial terephthalates of ethylene glycol and cyclohexane dimethanol and polycarbonate is noted for its transparency. A co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/093,834, filed Jul. 19, 1993, refers to a transparent composition containing polyethylene terephthalate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide thermoplastic compositions containing PBT and polycarbonate resins which exhibit improved TLT values.